


A Very Merry Swan Queen Christmas

by SwanQueen4E (SerraRaens)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraRaens/pseuds/SwanQueen4E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the annual Christmas party at Granny's Diner and everyone is there. Emma has too much to drink and ends up telling her deepest secret to the one person she was always afraid to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Swan Queen Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Regina Mills or Emma Swan but I really wish I did. I also do not own OUaT and any of it's characters I used in this. I am only borrowing them. I hope you enjoy!

A Very Merry Swan Queen Christmas

Tonight is the fifth annual Christmas party at Granny’s Diner. Everyone is supposed to be there and we are all secret Santa’s. Mine is easy, I got my son Henry. So all I have to give him is his mom’s happiness back. He always worries about everyone but himself. I am also going to give him the newest iPhone and iPad Air. So he will be super happy. Yeah there’s usually a limit but for the son I gave up all those years ago, there is never a limit. I even wrapped it myself. Yay, go me!

Now that I have the gift, I need to work on the happiness. I am going to go find Robin Hood and talk to him. Regina’s happy ending has something to do with her love life and he’s her soulmate. The fun part is going to be finding him and convincing him to come to the party for her. 

It took me almost all day but I found him. He agreed to come, which surprised me to be honest. So now I am at home getting dressed in my fanciest skinny jeans and a new dark green sweater. I grabbed Henry’s gifts and walked out the door, heading to the Diner for what I hope is a great Christmas party. I’m hoping that I don’t screw up her love life again, I can’t handle seeing her hurting so bad.  
As I walk in the door I see that Henry is with Regina at the counter and Red is flirting with Belle. Gold isn’t here, and I doubt he will come. Hook is here but he doesn’t come up to me. We broke up two days before and I just don’t want to talk to him right now. Tinkerbell is carrying two drinks back in his direction so I guess she’s his date tonight. That’s fine. Mary-Margaret and David are sitting on the other side of Henry at the bar with my little brother Neal bouncing on the counter. As I walk up to the counter next to Henry the bell on the door jingles again, I look back and see Hood, and Zelena?  
I look back to see the look on Regina’s face and she’s actually smiling. Hood walks up to her and Zelena follows behind him with their new baby girl. Hell I don’t even know the baby’s name. I guess something changed while I was away. They all act like one big happy family. 

I walk up to Henry and hug him and kiss the top of his head. Then I had him his present and grab a few cookies off the counter and walk back to a booth at the back of the Diner. I sat down and slowly nibble on my cookies. Red walks up to me when she notices me sitting there.

“Hey Emma, want some eggnog?” she asked as she placed a mug of the creamy liquid in front of me. She smiled wolfishly and walked back over to Belle. 

I took a drink of the eggnog and right away noticed it had been spiked. This might still end up being a great party I thought. After I finished my drink I got up and walked over to Red. 

“Hey where can I get some more of this eggnog?” I asked.

“It’s in the kitchen, follow me.” Red led the way with Belle slinking behind her. I followed them and found a punch bowl full of it. I refilled my mug and downed it quickly.

“Hey slow down there Emma!” Red said quickly.

“I am determined to have a great party tonight. If I have to be drunk to do so, then I will be.” I said sharply.

“What is the matter Emma?” she asked.

“I was trying to fix my mistake again and I don’t think I can. All I want is for her to be happy. I even invited him here for her and he brought her with him. And their baby no less. What did I miss?”

“Emma, she is happy. I mean at least with what she has. This is the side of the “Evil Queen” a.k.a. Mayor Mills that none of us ever saw until you came here and woke everyone up.”

“But I messed up her whole soulmate situation by bringing Marion back. The fact that Hood stayed with Zelena even after the truth came out was kind of a shocker but to be honest with his honor code I can see him doing it.”

“Emma, I am fine.” I heard Regina say as she walked up behind me. By this time, I had already downed four more mugs of eggnog so I was feeling very good. I looked back at her and just smiled. She smiled at me and took my free hand and led me and my now refilled mug back to my dark little corner of the Diner.

“Emma, I know what you are trying to do and you don’t need to. Like I told you in that alternate reality, my happy ending isn’t a man. It’s more than that. It’s my family and friends that trust and believe in me. It’s you and Henry. It’s this town now that they don’t see me as the Evil Queen anymore. I am happy.” She says as she sits down across from me and watches me drink my sixth or seventh eggnog now, I lost track. I just looked down into my mug and smiled my signature smile.  
By this time everyone else was starting to scatter to their homes and Red was eyeing me from the kitchen. I mouthed a “sorry” to her and looked back at Regina. I had something I wanted to say to her and I was working on building my confidence enough or drinking myself brave enough. I looked at my mug and then at Regina again. Since it was empty I took this opportunity to go back in the kitchen to get a refill. I gulped that one down and filled it again before I returned to the table.  
Regina just watched me as I made my way back there trying to walk as steadily as possible. I sat down and cleared my throat. 

“Regina, I have something to say to you and I need you to listen. I also need you to not interrupt me.” I said quickly.

“Okay.” She says.

My hands start to shake a little and I put them down in my lap. I look at the table to keep from starring at her beautiful chocolate eyes. I take a deep breath and I just start talking.

“Regina, I know that I have repeatedly hurt you and keep ruining your happy endings. I know that you didn’t particularly like me when I first came here. I know that I have single handedly turned your life and town upside down when I broke your curse. I know that I played some part in the death of your mother. I know I brought Marion back and ruined your relationship with Robin Hood who is supposed to be your soulmate. I know that you originally thought I was going to take Henry from you which I would never have dreamed of. I know that I have repeatedly been a thorn in your side, either causing you problems or just being a pain.” I stop for a bit. 

Then before she can interrupt my pause I continue on. “So I am going to tell you why I am such a mess while I am drunk enough not to know to shut my mouth. First, you are a great mother to my son and I wouldn’t wish for anyone else because there is no one better. Second, you are a wonderful friend to my parents even though it took you and Mary-Margaret a while to get past a past I wasn’t present for. Third, you are a great friend to me and I am glad I got to meet you. And last but not least I am going to tell you a secret I’ve had for years now that I couldn’t tell you. Hook and I broke up because he is not who I want in my life. Regina, I’ve been in love with you since forever and I am always screwing up around you because I am so in love with you. I am so scared that you’ll find out and that you’ll laugh at me or reject me. I am only telling you this because after tonight I am planning on leaving and going back to New York so that you can finally keep your happy ending and I can’t screw it up for you again. I just couldn’t bring myself to leave without telling you. I don’t expect you to return any of this. I just hope you can understand why I’ve done some of the dumb things I’ve done and understand my actions a little better. Now, I need to tell Henry that I am leaving and that might actually be harder than telling you. I am sorry for always messing up your life Regina, you deserve to be happy.” I said as I started to stand up. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes and I didn’t want her to see me break down. I turned to walk away and she grabbed my wrist.

Before I knew what was happening she was standing next to me pulling me closer. She spun me around so that I was facing her and I could tell she wanted to cry also. I went to wipe an escaping tear from her cheek when she cupped my face with both hands and continued to pull me closer. The moment her lips touched mine I was done for. Her lips were so soft and yet so strong at the same time. Her kiss was so sweet and gentle at first but then I felt her tongue against my lips seeking entrance and of course who was I to deny her. My arms went around her waist of their own free will and pulled her into me. I felt an electricity from our connection I had never felt with anyone else before. I wanted more of her. I wanted all of her. Her kiss was telling me that those feelings were reciprocated equally. I held her there kissing her until we needed to part for air.

As soon as we parted we realized that we weren’t alone. I felt my cheeks redden a little and saw hers do the same. I looked around to see who all had been here for our whole scene and was shocked. My parents, Henry, Red, and even Hook and Tinkerbell were still here. Hook grabbed Tinkerbell’s hand and rushed out the door. As soon as it shut Henry rushed over and locked it flipping the closed sign. Red just smiled at me and went back into the kitchen where I heard her whispering and then heard Belle giggle. My mom and dad just starred at me. Henry rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around both of us.

“I knew it!” was all he said as he pulled us into a big hug. My parents walked over and wrapped their arms around us too and hugged everyone.

“It’s about time Emma.” My mom said softly into my ear. I widened my eyes at that and felt my cheeks heat up again.

“Emma, I told you my happy ending wasn’t a man. I told you it was my family, you and Henry. I knew what I wanted, but you were with Hook so I took what I could get. I’ve been in love with you for a long time now.”

“But the lion tattoo. Hood. Your soulmate.” Was all I could get out.

“Tinkerbell told me she made that crap up because she knew he was single and she knew I was desperate for my happy ending. I could have flogged her when she finally confessed this but I was just relieved. I knew I didn’t love him. I knew who I loved.” She pulled me closer and everyone else just backed away from us.

“I wanted my knight in shining armor. The only person in this town who ever defended me and never let me being the ex-evil queen come between us. And yes Henry, you did. Though I know you weren’t trying to.” She said as she looked at Henry and then back at me. “Emma, you are the only one who has always been by my side. Yeah you kept messing things up but that never made me feel any other way about you.”

She kissed me again and all I kept thinking in the back of my mind was that I gave her and Henry exactly what I wanted to for Christmas. I gave Regina Mills her happy ending. This was the best Christmas party at Granny’s Diner and it would never be any better!

The End!


End file.
